Time flies, don't let me fall
by Xx-Lu-Chan-xX
Summary: Quand Satch est envoyé en mission et doit rester dans une auberge miteuse, qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, que fait-il ? -Rien !- Mais si une certaine personne arrive à ce moment là ?


Après une longue abscence, me revoilà de retour avec un OS très spécial ! J'éspère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont tous à Oda sensei ! w Ils me m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement ! Dofla, tu m'épouse ? /SBAM/ T.T)

Bref, c'est parti pour l'histoire !

* * *

C'était un soir comme les autres, Père m'avait déposé tôt ce matin sur une île perdue sur Grand Line, le temps que je finisse la mission qu'il m'avait confié quelques mois plus tôt. Je logeais dans une taverne miteuse, là où la seule chose qui était bonne était le rhum ! Et encore, leur rhum n'égalait en rien celui qu'on trouvait sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche. Ah... Qu'est ce que la maison me manquait, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté cette mission pourrie...

Je soupirai doucement en regardant le plafond de la chambre, une araignée faisait tranquillement sa toile dans un des coins de la pièce, ignorant ma présence et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La seule source de lumière qu'il y avait était une minuscule bougie, posée sur la table de nuit ce qui donnait une atmosphère plutôt mystérieuse au tout. Quoi que, sans la présence de l'araignée, cela aurait pu être plutôt romantique.  
J'émis un petit rire étouffé quand cette pensée m'effleura l'esprit. Romantique ? Moi ? On devait me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, on disait toujours que j'avais aucun tact quand j'étais avec une femme, d'ailleurs, je me prenais souvent des baffes de ces dernières à cause de ça !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me levai puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je retirais lentement mes habits puis entrai dans la douche. L'eau a toujours eu un effet très décontractant sur moi, j'oublie presque où je me trouvais !  
Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte alors que j'étais encore sous l'eau, je dus donc aller à la porte d'entrée alors que je n'avais qu'une serviette autour de la taille, manque de temps pour m'habiller correctement. J'entrouvris la porte et dus lever les yeux pour pouvoir regarder mon interlocuteur dans les yeux.

- Bonjour, me fit-il. J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui couraient en ville qui disaient qu'un des commandants du vieux Barbe Blanche étaient en ville, apparemment c'est vrai !

L'inconnu passa sa main dans le petit trou que j'avais laissé avec la porte et la força à s'ouvrir. Je reculai de quelques pas, manquant de trébucher et tomber sur le derrière. Je relevais les yeux vers l'inconnu, il était blond et portait des lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux et un manteau à plumes rose ce qui me fit penser à une fraise tagada géante ! Je mis un peu de temps à l'identifier puis finit par me rappeler de lui, c'était Don Quiche, non, pas ça... Si ! Don Quichote Doflamingo !

- J'aime ta tenue, elle te va très bien ! Ria-t-il en me regardant de bas en haut. Il faudrait juste que je te retire cette petite serviette !

Je ne lui répondis pas, à quoi bon, il trouvera surement quelque chose pour me contredire. Un petit soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, me demandant comment je réussirais à me débarrasser de ce flamant rose, ça n'allait pas être facile, surtout que le regard qu'il me fait ne me dit rien qui vaille... Le rose passa ses mains dans son dos puis sortit une paire de choses argentés qui cliquetaient doucement et scintillaient au contact de la lumière, je les identifiai tout de suite, c'était une paire de menottes. J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il fut derrière moi, mes deux mains dans les menottes qu'il tenait quelques instants auparavant.

- On va s'amuser un peu mon grand, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en me faisant basculer sur le lit juste derrière nous.

Il était à califourchon sur moi, je gigotais dans tous les sens, étant complètement à sa merci tandis qu'il passait ses doigts froids sur mon torse, hors de question que je me laisse faire ! Il retira ma serviette d'un coup et commença à caresser mon bas ventre. Je me mordais les lèvres en essayant encore d'échapper à son emprise.

- Arrête de gigoter, tu te donnes du mal pour rien ! Il riait sadiquement alors qu'il retirait ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit, le blond me regarda ensuite dans les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise avec des reflets gris, c'étaient les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Alors Monsieur ne bouge plus ? Il s'est rendu compte que c'était peine perdue ? Se moqua-t-il alors que j'arrêtais de bouger, trop captivé par ses yeux.

Il descendit ensuite sa tête vers mon membre dressé sous le plaisir et se mit à le taquiner avec sa langue. Je gémissais faiblement à chaque coup de langue, finissant par rendre les armes face à lui.

- D-Détache-moi... S-s'il te... plait..., réussis-je à murmurer entre deux gémissements peu élégants.  
- Pour que tu t'échappe ? fit-il en se redressant vers ma tête.  
- N-non... J-je ne vais pas m-m'échapper... P-promis, couinais-je.

Mon futur amant sourit alors et détacha rapidement mes mains, sans demander plus explications, avant de reprendre ses coups de langue me taquinant encore alors que mes mains se baladaient sans gêne dans ses cheveux. Le pirate prit alors mon membre entièrement en bouche, enroulant sa langue autour pour ensuite commencer des vas et viens rapides. Je plantai mes ongles dans les draps, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Des sons plus qu'obscènes sortaient de ma bouche alors que je me libérais dans sa bouche.  
Le blond remonta alors vers moi en avalant ma semence puis il s'empara de mes lèvres, me faisant goûter le peu de liquide blanchâtre qui résidait dans sa bouche. Il me souffla alors trois mots à l'oreille que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais plus tard, ces trois mots allaient changer ma vie.

Je fixai ensuite ses yeux, me laissant hypnotiser par ces derniers alors que mes mains s'amusaient avec ses cheveux. Il me souriait tendrement, aucun rapport avec les sourires qu'il me faisait plus tôt, celui-ci était doux, tendre et rempli d'amour, mes joues s'empourprèrent un peu. Doflamingo me présenta alors trois doigts et je compris tout de suite la signification derrière ce geste, je les léchai timidement avant qu'il ne me les retire et les plaçai devant mon entrée.  
Le premier, je ne le sentis à peine, encore trop hypnotisé par ses yeux, mais quand il arriva au troisième doigt, je ne pus retenir un faible gémissement de douleur. Doflamingo, quant à lui, mouvait ses doigts en moi, faisant mine de n'avoir pas entendu mon gémissement, mais son regard le trahissait, je pouvais y lire un peu d'inquiétude. Après quelques secondes, mon blond commença à retirer ses habits, tâche très difficile, étant donné qu'il avait une main occupé ce qui me fit un peu rire.

- Ca te fait rire, le fait que je n'arrive pas à me déshabiller ? Très gentil !

Il paraissait gêné et je pouvais voir ses joues qui prenaient une petite teinte de rose. Je l'aidais à retirer son manteau, son pantalon et son boxer puis il retira ses doigts quelques secondes pour retirer son t-shirt.  
Il s'allongea doucement sur moi puis me pénétra doucement, je me mordis les lèvres sous la douleur.

- Déso..., commença t'il en voyant qu'il ne m'avait pas assez préparé, mais un de mes doigts sur ses lèvres l'empêcha à continuer.  
- J-je sais... C'est un mauvais mo-moment à passer..., rétorquai-je pour couper à court ses excuses.

Il me fixa quelques instants, hésitant à continuer puis commença des vas et viens lents en moi pour essayer de m'habituer à sa présence. Je m'accrochai à son dos en gémissant sans gêne puis je me mis à bouger légèrement le bassin pour lui demander d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit tout de suite.  
Après quelques minutes il se libéra en moi en rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un râle sourd tandis que je lâchai un cri de plaisir. Il me regarda quelques instants avant de se retirer et de se laisser tomber à côté de moi, épuisé. Mon blond m'entoura ensuite de ses bras et me souffla à l'oreille :

_Time flies, don't let me fall_  
_I love you..._


End file.
